


Let it Go

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I don’t know if requests are open right now, I’m so sorry! But if they are & if you’re comfortable, could you do a sweet fluff imaging with Misha where he’s feeling a little vulnerable and opens up to you? Or Castiel if you’re not comfortable with writing about actors? Again, I’m so sorry if you’re not taking requests right now!





	Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. I don’t know if requests are open right now, I’m so sorry! But if they are & if you’re comfortable, could you do a sweet fluff imaging with Misha where he’s feeling a little vulnerable and opens up to you? Or Castiel if you’re not comfortable with writing about actors? Again, I’m so sorry if you’re not taking requests right now!

Your hands were shoved in your pockets as you approached your best friend, Misha. He was sitting on the old swing set that had been your spot since you were kids. You’d grown up next door to each other since birth, and were glued at the hip. “There’s the most epic loser I’ve ever met.” You grinned, teasing.

His hands were holding the rusty chains, his feet swaying him back and forth slightly. He gave you a small smile, his eyes staying on the sand below. “It’s not hard to find me.” Misha told you as you sat in the swing to his left.

Just as he did, you held the chains in your hands and used your foot to lightly swing yourself. “What’s going on?” You asked, looking at him. “You know you can tell me anything. I mean, you’ve seen me naked, soooo….”

That got him to smirk slightly. “Yeah, when we under the ‘must be this tall to ride’ sign.” He teased.

“Still.” You shrugged. “That’s more than other guys our age.” Reaching over, you grabbed the chain in his left hand and pulled yourselves closer together. “Now, speak.” You chuckled. “I am an emotionally unstable teenage girl. I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”

Misha raised an eyebrow at you. “I worry for your future husband.” He noted, making you shrug, not really minding that. “You won’t stop, will you?”

You grinned. “Nope!” You chuckled. “You know me. I’ll wake you up, jumping on your bed, singing the most obnoxious song I can possibly think of.”

He shook his head. “I dunno how to explain it, Y/N/N.” Misha started, sighing. “It’s this feeling in my gut, ya know?” His blue eyes locked on your Y/E/C eyes. “Like, I get it, we’re teenagers. We’re supposed to be…this….” He shrugged. “But it feels like more.”

“Well, you already went through puberty, so it’s not that.” You mused. “Is there a girl you like?” You asked. “A boy?” Hell, he knew you wouldn’t judge him either way. “I know it’s nothing to do with your ‘rents. They’re pretty badass.”

Misha laughed. “Yeah, they are.” His laughed softened to a sigh. “I don’t know if I want to say anything, though.” You said nothing, knowing that him talking to you was also his way of also working things through for himself. “I mean, we’re in high school. What if I regret saying something the rest of my life?”

You gave him a smile. “What if you regret not saying anything?” You countered, and you saw the gears turning in his head. “I know, you’re the safe, responsible, and logical one. I’m the…other one.” There was a smirk on your face, as you were the one who usually got the two of you into shit.

“You’re right.” He agreed. “You’re absolutely right.”


End file.
